


Shining Star

by Dorky_Knight



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorky_Knight/pseuds/Dorky_Knight
Summary: A normal day turn disastrous for Aster, the daughter of Diana and Bruce Wayne. Read as Diana, Bruce and Thomas (Their youngest child) try to help out Aster in her time of need. My submission for Day 5 of WonderbatMilestones.





	Shining Star

Aster’s Perceptive 

I wake to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I turn over to turn the clock off, which for a normal person would take a ten seconds max. However, it takes me two or five minutes to.

Why? You ask, Well I guess it has to do with the fact that my health is deteriorating at a rapid rate. Physically I’m weak as Tartarus, but I have the potential of becoming the most powerful magic user that ever lived. I guess it’s a fair trade?, I mean you can do some nifty stuff with magic, but I wanna do the things that the rest of my family can. 

I struggle to get off my bed, I know I can use magic to make it easier, but I’m determined to do everyday activities without the use of magic. I don’t care I get myself hurt. Guess it’s my parent's stubbornness is rubbing off on me. 

Walking into the bathroom, I look at the clock, ten minutes! Yes! Faster than yesterday! I look into the mirror and stare at my reflection. My eyes go strange to my hair, oh I love my hair. I guess it’s because it’s the only thing that slightly resembles my mom. 

I mean my moms freakin’ Wonder Woman, the most beautiful woman in the entire world. She was molded by the Gods to be drop-dead gorgeous. She’s taller than my dad and the strongest Justice League member. While, I’m a five foot, weak, disgusting skeleton of a fourteen-year-old girl. 

All right, let's stop making ourselves feel inadequate. I grab a brush and start brushing my hair. I pull my hair to the right only to see a huge chunk of my hair in my hand. I look in the mirror, I see the bald spot I just created. I mess with my hair a bit more only for more and more chunks of hair to fall. I stare in horror at my hair… my pride, my everything falls to the ground. "No no no, please… don't take this away from me!" I cry, desperately clutching my hair.

Diana’s Perspective 

I burst through the doors of the manor and rush towards Aster’s room. As I get closer I see my little Thomas standing in front of the room. ”Thomas, sweetie is Daddy and Aster in there?” 

Thomas nodded. ”Mommy something happened to Aster,” he said in a worried voice. 

”I know grandpa Alfred told me everything. Wait outside as I and Daddy take care of Aster, okay.” I enter the room and see Bruce sitting next to a bulge in the bed. 

”Aster, please come out. We love you no matter what happens to you.” Bruce said in a gentle voice. 

”No! I'm hideous!” Aster cried. 

I walk next to Bruce and try to persuade her to come out. ”It’s okay Aster, mom’s here, you can come out we won't judge you.” 

Aster stayed silent only letting out a couple of sniffs. ”Mom… I lost the only beautiful thing about me. I lost it all…” she muttered.

”No Aster you're still beautiful.” 

Aster got up and revealed herself to Diana and Bruce. ”Do you still think I'm beautiful?” 

I cup her cheek and kiss her forehead. ”Of course, my shining star, ” I said with a smile. 

Tears ran down Aster’s face. With doubt running through her mind, she shook her head. ”I'm sorry, but for the first time in my life… I don't believe you.” Aster said as she pulled away from my hand, retreating back into her sheets.

Bruce grabbed my shoulders and picked me up gently. ”Maybe we should leave her alone for a bit,” he suggested. With a new sense of determination instilled inside of me, I get up and stormed to the master bedroom. 

I enter the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror. I put my hair into a ponytail and cut it with my sword. Grabbing Bruce’s razor I shave the rest of my hair off. After I finish, I head straight to Aster’s room. 

”Aster, come out I need to tell you something.” 

”What is it? Are you going to say some cliche words of encouragement?” 

”Aster. Please.” I pleaded. 

Finally yielding, Aster lifted the blanket. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of my new haircut.

”M-mom.” 

”Shhhhhh… Oh, Aster, my shining star.” I said as I affectionately stroke her cheek. ”You’re not hideous. You know why I started to call you my shining star?” I asked. 

”N-no.” 

"It's because of no matter what hardship you face, you would continue to shine. You wouldn't let those hardships change who you are. The beauty you're so devastated about can be changed so easily, whether you want to or not. So don't but your pride and joy into it. Put your pride and joy into the beauty that's inside of you, because it can never change unless you want to. So be confident in yourself."

Aster’s eyes tear up and she hugs me. ”Thank you, mom. It'll take me a while but I promise I'll live out your message.” 

”I understand, we will be by you every step of the way.” 

”It’s okay Aster we all love you no matter what! I'll go bald too if it makes you feel better!” Thomas screamed, as he burst through the door and hugged me and Aster. 

Bruce walks in after Thomas. ”Sorry, he was really adamant in getting in.” 

I kiss Aster on the forehead and leave her with Thomas. I walk towards Bruce and he grabs my waist and pulls me out of view from Aster and Thomas. He gives me a very long and passionate kiss. 

”I hope you're okay with my new haircut.” I jokingly say. 

”I love it, however, I'm more concerned about the mess you left in the bathroom.” 

I laugh, ”Sorry about that.”. He kisses me again. ”What was that for?” 

”Just you being you,” he responded with a smile.

Thomas runs past us and towards the master bedroom. ”Imma cut my hair too Aster!” 

Bruce chases after Thomas, ”Wait Thomas let me help you!” 

I walk back into Aster’s room. I sigh, ”Boys.” I said as I shake my head. 

She laughs, ”Mom, thanks for the advice earlier.” 

”Well, what are parents for?” I said as I kiss her forehead. ”Now let's see what our boys are up to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read my fanfic! Please leave any constructive criticisms, so that I may write better works in the future! Again Thank you


End file.
